


Wine-Soaked Skin

by strawberrypop11



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Afterlife, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Violence, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Character Death, Choking, Crying, Drug-Induced Sex, Gay Sex, Human Loki (Marvel), Human Thor (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jealous Thor (Marvel), Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Whump, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mobster Thor, Neglectful Frigga (Mentioned), Neglectful Odin (Mentioned), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Sexual Abuse, Spit As Lube, Stripper Loki (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, asshole thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11
Summary: Thor Odinson was the head of the Italian-American Mafia. He was notorious for being the baddest guy America has ever seen. Known for being bloodthirsty, and cruel in his work, as well as his large sexual appetite. The man was invincible, and he knew it. A heartbreaker he was, but a lover? No. But, a little mischievous dancer told his heart otherwise.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 143
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

The concrete streets of New York City wasn't a place that civilians would often hang around at. Especially after the noon hours were over, and the sun had gone away, causing the artificial light from the street lamps to go on; making simple paths and alleys turn heinous and soaked with blood from all kinds of criminals. These crimes always occurred at night, always done by a hidden organization, one filled with so many criminals of all shapes and sizes, as they came out when those hours were set in motion. This organization was called the Mafia-or, as some liked to call it, “The Mob.”

The Mob was very feared by all who weren’t a part of it, and those a part of it were undermined and trapped in it. At least, if they were on a lesser status that is. Associates and soldiers were easy-pickings for death, while the older ones, like the caporegime, consigliere, and underboss, were more respected by the civilians. But the one who got the majority of the respect was known, and commonly referred to, as the boss. However, out of all the Mobs in the city, there was one that held it's superiority. This particular Mob caused the most havoc in New York City and was the Italian-American mob. But besides the terrifying status it's gained, the Mob was nothing compared to its boss, who went by the name of Thor. 

Thor was a large specimen. Originating from the countryside of Herefordshire, England. The man grew up in a poor family with the last name Odinson. His home life was a mess. With a cruel sister, a drunken dad, and a whore of a mother; not to mention the lack of friends in his life. Thor felt like he had nobody, and because of that, he resorted to a life of thieving and crime to fill that painful gap. In those times, his kill count grew more and more with each passing day, and others around him, criminal or not, started to recognize his antics on a larger scale; fearing him as if he was a god himself.

Soon enough, the police were on his tail, and Thor had no choice, but to leave his family’s small cabin home. So, he robbed a man by the river, and took his little row-boat and rowed until he was going across the Atlantic Ocean. It took him days and nights of endless rowing, but at last, Thor had made it to the place that he wanted to be; The United States. 

The man happened to crash into one of New York City’s harbors and was soon saved by nearby fishermen. The fishermen took him in, gave him food, a warm place to stay, and even offered the young teen a job. Thor was grateful, to say the least. But, he knew that the fisherman's life wasn't for him. So, stealing some food for himself, Thor ran away, into the streets, where his killing streak went up and up again. He was robbing stores and even a few banks left and right, stealing everything he could. The criminals of the city had even started to respect him for the impact he was making. But the lower criminals weren’t the only ones noticing. 

Around the time, the Italian-American Mafia was run by an old Italian man who called himself, ‘Big Daddy.” Big Daddy noticed what Thor was doing in the criminal business. How he could successfully maneuver his way around the law, and act so deceiving and cold-blooded in his crimes. Big Daddy was almost proud, to say the least, of someone so young, working their way up in this type of business. So, the old man met with Thor, who was sleeping behind an old dumpster and allowed Thor to join his family of goons. The young man accepted it. 

At the time, even though Thor was given such an admirable portrayal in the undergrounds, Thor was still young and stupid; only being at the age of nineteen, he still felt invincible. So, when the boss left his guard down one day while asking the teen for a favor, Thor, who was sitting in a chair that sat across from Big Daddy, took out his revolver from his trousers and shot the old man down with one bullet. Afterward, once everyone came in to see what had happened, they were only met with a stare from the cold blue eyes of Thor, who was sitting in the grand seat of their old boss. With a crazy smile on his face, as the old man’s body was leaking blood that soaked into the wooden floor of what used to be _his_ office. The teen still had the gun in his hand, pointing it at anybody who made even just a tiny bit of sound or moved ever so slightly. At that moment, when Thor saw the fear in the lower men's eyes, Thor knew this was the job for him; so he took it, _gladly_.

Nowadays, the once teenage Thor grew up into a handsome and young, twenty-eight-year-old man going onto twenty-nine. With blonde locks longer than the Manhattan Bridge, and a matching beard, the man was known for being a hit with the ladies, as well as carrying in the dough with his “jobs.” The jobs being, selling all kinds of illegal and dangerous drugs, and cheating in gambling at the local casinos. 

However, tonight was different. Tonight, was his special night, for the night marked nearly ten years of him being in the Mafia. Of course, Thor wasn’t twenty-nine yet, but his underboss, Volstagg, a heavy-set redhead who enjoyed crime just as much as Thor, thought it would be a great time to celebrate early. His reasons being that the moon was full, and it meant good luck on Thor’s name, and also that there was a new strip joint that they wanted to try out, that had just recently opened down the same block where their hideout so happened to be.

Thor agreed to the night out. He was looking forward to getting some fresh air, and most likely some booze in his system. So, when the noon hours became dark, the big dogs came out to play. 

Doused up in his favorite black tuxedo and red tie, Thor tied his hair back with a matching rubber band, and trimmed his beard to look “presentable.” After all, the boss of the underground had to look his best; especially in front of the ladies, no matter their profession. With a squirt of cologne to finish his look, Thor and a well-groomed Volstagg, along with two straight-faced bodyguards, strode down those few blocks towards the joint, with lecherous grins and hungry appetites waiting to be filled. 

* * *

The strip club, in general, wasn’t anything new. It was just a medium-size brick square and had the notorious pink neon light on the side of the building. The light was of a topless woman wearing a mini skirt and fishnets, kicking her leg out back and forth; enticing the men to come inside her parlor, like a spider to a fly. Along with the woman, there was another sign that read, _The Vineyard,_ it flashed a bright blue, and hung just above the very entrance to the place. As Thor and his friend walked closer to the building, they were greeted with a very muscular bouncer. He had little to no hair, and what hair he did have, was just the excess on the sides from his buzz cut. He also had a very large, grotesque scar that ran down from the corner of his left eyelid to the very tip of his cupid’s brow. 

The mere sight of the bouncer would have installed fear into any normal person. But, Thor wasn’t a normal person, and saw the bouncer, not as a serious threat to him, but just as an everyday Joe in his way. And the bouncer seemed to know this. The man was being a traditional bouncer, leaning against the wall, as his arms were crossed. But, as he glanced at Thor and the rest of the men following suite, and as they walked closer and closer to the entrance, his eyes went extremely wide in what seemed like a surprise, and with no questions asked, he quickly grabbed the metal door, and opened it. Then he closed his eyes and lowered his head. 

Thor smiled at the bouncer as he walked by, but before going into the place, he turned around and faced the bouncer. Reaching into his tuxedo, Thor rustled around for something, and the man couldn’t help but smile more as he heard the deafening gulp come from the bouncer. 

“Aha, found it!” Thor declared, as his men waited behind him, excited to see what it was. Thor held it up high, but it was too quick to see clearly, before dropping it down to the ground. The thing, however, didn't make a sound, like the others were expecting it to. So, the nervous bouncer opened his eyes. The bouncer was expecting the worst, but all he saw was the green face of Benjamin Franklin staring up at him by his feet. He gasped, relieved that it wasn’t something awful.

“Thank you, sir,” he stated, gratefully, before reaching down with his free hand, to grab the crisp bill. Though, before he could grab it, Thor slammed his foot onto his hand, causing the man to scream in surprise, glancing up at the boss, his lips started to wobble. 

Thor was smirking down at him, a playful look in his eyes. “I never said you could have it, _boy_.” 

“Oh, I’m very sorry sir, please excuse-” 

“-But, I _could_ give it to you.”

Thor stared into the bouncer’s eyes, there was pain hidden in them, whether it was from the past or the present, Thor didn’t know, and didn’t frankly care. 

“If this place is worth it boy, I will give you the money. If not I won’t. But, remember boy, when I’m in there, you better bet and pray to that dollar, because you’ll be staring at it _all_ _night_.” 

After that statement, Thor turned back onto his heel, walking towards the open door. Cackling as he went inside, and soon his men followed after, leaving the poor bouncer alone. And as he quietly shut the door, a few tears dripped down his eyes as he cradled his crushed hand against his chest. The only company there to console him being no one but old Benjamin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going into the strip club, Thor can't help but be distracted by an intriguing dancer.

As Thor and his buddies walked into the strip club, the first thing he saw was a large amount of red. The seats, the walls, the stages, all of them were dark and velvety red. There was also some black, but the color was only on the tables, and some detailing in the wallpaper and the rim around the stages. It was a little overbearing, reminding Thor of his depiction of what Hell’s waiting room would look like. But, except demons lying around, there were other types of sinners here. 

Businessmen had infested the place left and right. With their wrinkled suits and baggy eyes, the men were enjoying their time being smothered by hot pieces of ass to their heart's content. Thor could smell the intensity of the wine around him, but as he looked around, he started to get impressed. The strippers were all fresh and young; not saggy or deteriorated like some are at the older places. A lot of them had a busty overlay, on the front and the back, which was what Thor desired in his women. They were also wearing some fetching lingerie, all downed in the colors, purple, red, yellow, black, and pink.

‘The colors of grapes.’ Thor thought before something else caught his eye. In the far right corner of the lounge, there was a very pale figure. The figure was a stripper no doubt, as they were pleasing a man on a loveseat, with a grinding dance. But what fascinated Thor was that they were the only stripper that had long black hair that reached their shoulders. The other strippers were either blonde or red-headed and kept their hair in either tight buns, or loose ponytails, and Thor couldn’t help but find that aspect intriguing. But, it wasn’t only the hair. The figure’s outfit was also extremely different from the rest of the strippers. As the others were wearing lingerie, this figure was only wearing a pair of lacy green undies, showcasing their beautiful back, as they grinded up against the man. Thor was getting aroused at the site, and it didn't help that the person’s underwear was extremely sheer, and Thor could make out the person’s ass perfectly. 

Before Thor could stare more at the strange piece of eye-candy, he saw someone else that wasn’t so appealing. A man had approached them; obstructing Thor’s view of the pasty stripper. The man was shot and was extremely overweight. He was sweating profusely just from his little jog over to them. The man was balding on the top of his head but had enough hair for a long, greasy, and grey ponytail that came out from behind his head. The man bent over in front of Thor and his men, struggling to regain his breath. After a few stalling seconds, he sprung back up again, only this time with a smile.

“Greetings gentlemen, it’s a pleasure that you took your time to come to my establishment.” the man said, “I’m sure you were busy no doubt, Mr. Odinson.” 

Thor didn’t respond, instead, he glared at the fat man, who chuckled awkwardly before continuing his ramble.

“Well, my name is Mr. Briggs, I hope Bruce didn’t cause you any trouble.” 

Thor shot up an eyebrow, before linking the name to the bouncer outside. Just thinking about that poor bouncer staring at that lonesome bill made Thor smirk. 

“Oh, you have nothing to worry about with him, he treated me and my men well.” 

Mr. Briggs let out a sigh, probably of relief, before reaching into his corduroy’s front pocket, and pulling out a dirty white wag, that he began dabbing his sweaty face with.

“That’s good...now gentlemen, come with me! I’ll take you to your seats.” 

Mr. Briggs beckoned Thor and his men to follow him as he walked forward. They did so, and all five of them walked past booths and tables of men getting it on with the strippers. The music was a seductive rhythm with a tasty melody. Which caused the atmosphere of the lounge to become more hot and bothersome for those listening closely. At last, Mr. Briggs brought them to their seats, which was a large booth with comfy-looking cushions, and a huge roundtable. Thor and his buddies sat down, Volstagg and Thor sitting on the inside, while the bodyguards sat on the outside. 

“Now, gentlemen, would you like any drinks? I can get a waiter-” 

“-That person over there.” Thor interrupted suddenly, as he pointed his finger in the direction of the pasty figure, who was having the time of their life, thrusting against the man, who was digging his hands into the person's bubbled globes. The sight made Thor somehow mad, as an itching feeling surfaced in his heart.

“I want _them_ to serve us.” 

Mr. Briggs looked into the direction Thor was pointing in, before looking back towards the Mob boss. “Oh, my Loki? No sir, I don’t think you want to be served by him.”

“Loki,” Thor stated, testing out the name on his tongue. It was a strange one, but he wasn’t the one to judge, given his name into account. 

“So, you have a man working in a woman’s position?” Thor accused, seeing that Mr. Briggs started to sweat, as he was watched with a predatory gaze by not just Thor, but the other three in the boss’ company. The man loosened his shirt’s collar anxiously to let off some heat. 

“Well sir,” Mr. Briggs began before clearing his throat, while a slight blush was forming on his cheeks. “Loki is a _special_ kind of man.” 

Thor arched a brow, a questioning look overcame his face. “Elaborate, Mr. Briggs.” 

Mr. Briggs avoided eye contact with Thor, itching the top of his head as the sweat came running down his face. “I mean, it’s-uh, he has both of those organs sir.” 

Thor’s eyes went immensely wide, taking into consideration what the man was saying. 

“You telling me he is a hermaphrodite then?” 

“As some like to call it that, sir.” Mr. Briggs quickly responded with a nod, before taking out his rag again, to wipe away the sweat, “But he prefers the term intersex.”

Thor pondered the given term carefully, before glancing back at “Loki” with his sheer green undies grinding against the man. His long raven hair bouncing along with his thin body, as he thrust his hips back and forth; pleasuring the lucky bastard underneath him, who even thrust back, spreading Loki's ass cheeks wide from under the panties. With one final look in that direction, and with a deep growl coming out from his throat, Thor made his decision. 

“My mind hasn’t changed, tell him to get his sweet ass over here, _now_.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average day in the life of Loki, but today is different.

There was only one word that could describe somebody like Loki Laufeyson; disobedient. If someone told him to do one thing, he was bound to do the other. It was just in his nature. For being raised by an overprotective father, and two younger brothers, that were taller than him, and followed Loki around everywhere he went, like a pair of stalkers. To say the least, was kind of a pushover for him. Even though it was all done in good spirits, as he was told time and time again, that they were just trying to “protect” him, given his significantly small stature compared to his family members, and not to mention, his “condition. They would say that they were afraid. Given that there were crooks out there, waiting to get their grimy hands all over his beautiful self. 

But, Loki wouldn’t listen to those excuses they gave him. So, to combat their overbearingness, and to get the freedom he so craved, Loki had trained himself in the fields of lying. Every confrontation he had, either with his father, or brothers, a lie would get him out of it for sure. Loki did this so much that he was even deemed the title by one of his best friends, Freya, _Silvertongue._

The name was a keeper for sure. But, Loki made a vow to never mention that nickname in front of his father or brothers. The reason being that the name could be interpreted in many ways besides one. Even though he _has_ been doing those _things_ , even currently doing them now; it’s best not to get his family thinking about those sinful acts. They weren’t religious or anything, they just didn't like secrets being kept away from them. If they manage to find out, Loki will never hear the end of it. They’d probably ground him for life, move to a new city, or worse; buy a barn and live out in the countryside. Loki shivered just thinking about that. But, even with his family’s standards, it was hard to be an angel, since his profession influences that vulgar behavior. 

For the young man, now a youthful nineteen-year-old had gotten a job. His father, Laufey, was proud of him, even giving Loki a pat on the back, one that he rarely got, if he was given any at all in his childhood. For Loki wasn’t a very extroverted child. He preferred to stay inside; not bothering himself with the outside world as his brothers would. To be honest with himself, the only reason he got a job was to pursue his learning. College was expensive, and he needed more than the fast-food industry would offer. So the next best thing was flaunting his body around to horny men, as they threw money at him left and right. Besides what others had told him about that profession, how disgusting and abusive it was, it actually turned out to be a good job. His boss was nice, the girls were great to hang around, and the bouncer, who was quite scary at first glance, turned out to be a sweetheart, especially to him. And his introverted self, turned more and more extroverted every time he came into work. And not to mention that every week, Loki would be bringing home stacks of money of all kinds. They were mostly dollar bills, but Loki didn’t care; he was _earning_ a living.

At first, his father was suspicious about all the money, but with a little lie to aid him, Loki said that he was just doing side jobs, the lie cleared up the conversation real quick. That’s how it always went down. Every night, before Loki would leave for his job, his brothers would all be snuggled up in bed, with only Laufey being awake. He would be sitting in his lazy boy, with a book in his hand, and ask his firstborn what kind of jobs he was doing tonight. Loki would always say something so trivial. Like, car repairs, or late-night tutoring at the orphanage, or cleaning up the cemetery. But, his responses, as disgustingly-innocent as they were, always seemed to please Laufey enough to give him a nod and go back to his book. While Loki would go out the door, with a large grin on his face, as he would slowly close the door behind him, sealing a night of recklessness and fun.

Tonight was no different either. With his lie already been told, Loki had gone out wearing a grey hoodie and some jeans, and was carrying a small brown handbag; to convince his father even more than he had to. The teen had gone down the few blocks from his little home by the central park; past the run-down buildings, and was into the more scummy areas of the city in no time. He walked past hookers and drug addicts of all kinds. They gave him warm smiles, and friendly waves, knowing who he is. After all, they loved to see their little Silvertongue dance. 

Upon arriving at the brick building, Loki greeted Bruce with a smile, which Bruce only returned with a wink and a cheeky grin, before letting the man in. As he entered the joint, he was instantly greeted by all his coworkers, who gave him hugs, and kisses on the cheeks in welcome. Loki returned them gladly, before going to his own specialized place behind the stage. It was a room where all the girls went to get ready for the night. After all, they had to look their best; no matter the man. 

Loki quickly went backstage, looking around, he saw nobody else was in there except him; _perfect_. Going to his little vanity, he placed down his small handbag on it. Then, he opened the attached drawers and pulled out a few things; a minty perfume, some white eyeshadow, a nude lip, a rosy rouge, and a pitch-black eyeliner. But before sitting down on the old wooden stool they gave him, Loki reached into his handbag, rummaging around before he felt what he was looking for.

“Aha, found it!” he exclaimed before he pulled out his silky, freshly-washed, lacy, and sheer, green panties he purchased at the city’s local boutique. Loki thought the panties were perfect since his favorite color was green, and that his boss was going with a “theme”, as he liked to put it. Loki couldn’t help but buy them, and because there were no green grapes at the joint; at least, not yet. 

Loki quickly took off his humongous hoodie, throwing it to the floor, as it made a loud thump. He then started undoing his jeans. Taking them off as well, his underwear is the only thing he had on left. But, before taking those off, Loki started to notice himself in the mirror that was attached to the vanity. 

The sight was always something that Loki would admire. His inky black hair, soft to the touch, as it fell gently on his small shoulders. He glazed over his white skin, brushing over his light pink nipples, and his flat stomach with his hands. He felt proud of how well he took care of his body. Caressing over his curvy hips, Loki let out a wolf whistle. 

“Oh Loki, you’re too sexy for your own good~” 

“You sure are, baby.” 

Loki gasped, being certain that the last time he checked, there was nobody else in the room but him. He turned around to find the body to that voice, and lo and behold, standing in the doorway, was his boss, Mr. Briggs. Mr. Briggs was a sweet man, not the most appealing to look at, but he was kindred in his tone and respectful to his dancers. Loki put a hand over his heart, calming his nerves as he saw the familiar face.

“Oh, hey boss,” Loki stated, turning around and crossing his arms, as he leaned against the vanity. 

“Did you need anything?” 

Mr. Briggs didn’t respond, instead, he brushed his shirt off of what probably were crumbs, before entering the room. Loki arched a brow at his boss’s strange behavior. Thinking that Mr. Briggs didn’t hear him the first time, he opened his mouth to ask his question again, but before even a sound came through, Mr. Briggs had snatched Loki’s forearms and held them extremely tight.

“Ah! Mr. Briggs, what-” Loki exclaimed, startled by the sudden roughness coming from his boss. The squeezing sensation of his boss’s hands around his thin flesh started to hurt; feeling like a giant pinch as Loki winced, and started to struggle. However, Mr. Briggs dragged him those few inches closer, having Loki press against his massive gut. Loki whimpered, as he felt the hot breath of his boss coming down onto his ear. 

“Listen my little grape,” he whispered, “There is a man coming tonight, a critic.” 

“A critic?” Loki gasped out as Mr. Briggs squeezed tighter, “I thought strip clubs don’t have those.” 

“Hush boy, everybody with a business has them. And he’s coming tonight.” he clarified, “Now, I want you to be on your best behavior, you’ll be the one serving him, and giving him some of your most thrilling dances, understand?” 

“But, boss! Why me? I-”

“Understand!?” Mr. Briggs hollered, forgetting his strength as he caused Loki to cry out in pain. 

“I understand, sir!” 

Loki closed his eyes as he screamed, while hot tears were streaming down his face. He could hear Mr. Briggs’ breathing as he was trying to catch it. All that yelling must have done a number on him. But as soon as the breathing wasn’t so loud, Loki could feel the pressure weigh-off his arms, as a new pressure went onto his cheeks. Loki opened his eyes, feeling his tears being wiped away from his face. The teen stared into the eyes of his boss, who was smiling at him.

“Cheer up my dear, you’ll do fine.” Mr. Briggs stated, removing his hands, “After all, you’re not one to disappoint are you?” 

Loki sniffed, wiping off the remainder of his tears, before straightening himself out with patting his cheeks up. 

“No sir,” he said, glancing as he saw his boss retreat out the door, before turning back to the vanity. He picked up his panties again, looking at them before he whispered,

“I won’t disappoint you.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the critic, Loki can't help but be attracted by the man. However, Mr. Briggs comes and ruins the fun.

After the whole ordeal with his boss, Loki had found himself in more of happy spirits. As he was sitting on the vanity’s stool, applying some rouge to his cheeks. He had yet to put on his green panties, as he wanted to save that for when his look was completed. So far, he had applied his eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lip, but he believed that the rouge would wrap up the whole look beautifully. With a few final pats of red, Loki put his makeup brush down and looked at himself in the mirror. 

Loki smiled at what he saw. His look had turned out the way he wanted. The white eyeshadow and black eyeliner made his green eyes pop out spectacularly. And the rouge made him look so innocent, like the angel he never was, nor’ ever will be. The teen fluffed up his hair, before standing up from the stool. Grabbing the band around his underwear, he pulled them down to his ankles and stepped out of them. Kicking the tighty-whities to the rest of his clothes pile. He grabbed his new panties and stepped into them, pulling them up, he let the experience take him in. His first thoughts were how soft they were. It felt like grinding against a pillow, comfortable and relaxing; all the while sexy to look at. 

The teen turned around, craning his head slightly to look at his ass in the mirror.

“Damn.,” he stated with a smirk, before grabbing his perfume off of the vanity, and spraying a few squirts on him. It was minty, but not a nose-burning type of mint, it was sweet and tasteful. Just the way Loki liked it to be. With his whole aesthetic set and done, Loki glanced towards the door where he would have to face the critic and a whole bunch of other horny men. Then he glanced back towards himself in the mirror. With a long sigh, Loki blew himself a kiss, before turning on his heel. Opening the door, he breathed in deep, and put on a smile; after all, he had customers to serve. 

* * *

When Loki walked out the door, the smell of alcohol instantly struck him. Not being much of a drinker, Loki’s nose instantly wrinkled as the drinks had a very strong scent to it. The teen looked around, there were some men in the lounge, but not a lot. Some of the girls were dancing, and there was some music playing, nothing trendy, but just some classical romance tunes. Loki saw most of his coworkers wait tables, bringing them some of Mr. Briggs’ famous home-brewed wine. At least, that’s how his boss called it. Or, some cheap, diner-quality food. 

Loki walked down the staircase of the stage, and all of a sudden, he was being grabbed by the forearms again and being slammed into a solid figure. The teen let out a pained gasp, before focusing his attention on the man who grabbed him. Loki thought it to be Mr. Briggs again, but no. Unlike his boss, who was fat and reasonably short, this man was tall and quite handsome. He had tan skin and dark brunette hair that was slicked back, and a nice trimmed goatee around his lips. He was wearing a pair of shades, and a black tuxedo. 

The teen practically gawked at him for a few moments, before the man started to chuckle at him, snapping Loki out of his daze. Quickly, putting on a sexy grin, he hooded his eyes and cocked his hips out. Then he stared up wantingly at the attractive man.

"You could've just asked baby,” Loki said in a lush tone, tracing the fabric of the tux with his fingers, “No need to be rough, I can do anything you want me to do.” 

The man let go of Loki’s forearms, before placing them back, this time around his waist. He pulled Loki in, so they were face to face. Loki let out a breathless chuckle, while the man laughed. It was a sound that made Loki practically drip in his panties. The voice was deep and rich, just how Loki preferred it to be.

“I know that darling.” The man replied, “Mr. Briggs was telling me how fine of a catch you are.” 

“Oh? So are you the critic my boss has been talking about?” Loki asked, looking up into the man’s eyes. From what he could see, from behind the shades, they were a dark, chocolaty brown. A feature that would only spike up Loki’s arousal. 

“In the flesh! My names Tony Stark, toots.” the man, Tony responded, leaning his face in more, until their foreheads were touching, and Loki could feel his hot breath and smell his cologne, it was tangy, but nice, “Promise to not wear it out.”

“I-I, promise.” Loki stuttered before his rouge was starting to turn real. And the teen couldn’t help but think flabbergasted, that this Tony figure was the first to ever make him blush like that; even working in this business for less than a week, Loki hasn’t blushed at all, up until now. But, ignoring that, Loki snapped out of his mind to focus on reality.

“Anyway, do you want to go somewhere more private, sweetheart?” Loki asked on a verge of a moan, “I can show you what I’m made of.” 

Tony grinned, “Then show me on that loveseat over there.” 

Loki looked behind him, and a few feet away, stood a dark red loveseat leaning against one of the half walls that divided some parts of the lounge. It was a piece of furniture that wasn’t used that often, dances were usually given on a single chair since the men that came to the joint didn’t like the idea of sitting next to each other as they were trying to enjoy some ass. It was odd, to say the least, but Loki wasn’t complaining.

“Sure baby,” Loki responded as Tony unwrapped his arms around his waist. Loki took the opportunity to grab the man’s hand, and pull him along to the loveseat. When they reached the piece of furniture, Loki pushed Tony down. He landed on his rear with his back against the firm cushions. Before he could process what had happened, Loki was climbing on top of him. The teen crawled up his body until they were face to face like they were before. They took a second to look into each other’s eyes, before Loki went up, and started grinding. 

Loki smirked as he heard the man gasp underneath him, then grunting. Loki let out a moan, as he felt his pussy’s lips rub against a growing bulge in Tony’s pants. Loki closed his eyes as the teen grabbed the other man’s shoulder to steady himself, while his thrusts were getting more vigorous. All of a sudden, the atmosphere of the lounge started to change around Loki. As the boringness and slight attraction of the place were instantly turned upside down. The music was starting to get more and more activated, making Loki want to thrust more and more against the sexy man below him. He could feel the hot stickiness surround him, suffocating him in a good way. 

Loki’s moans were out of control, and it didn’t help that Tony’s hands were adventurous. Loki could feel those large hands grope his back, his thighs until they finally reached his ass. Even though his snow globes were still covered by their lacy covering, it didn’t stop Tony. He prodded and squeezed, and even at one point, separated them. All the while, Loki was bucking, feeling his hair go all over the place in those moments. The teen felt the urge of wanting to let go, to feel an explosion of pleasure he has never felt before. He could give a damn whoever Tony was, he just _needed_ to cum.

But, a sudden hand to the shoulder stopped that. Loki paused his thrusting, making Tony groan out, annoyed. Loki ignored him and looked behind him to see what was going on. It was Mr. Briggs again. Only this time, he looked like he saw a ghost. Sweat was pooling in all places, and he couldn’t stop shaking. Overall, his boss was a nervous wreck. 

“Mr. Briggs? What do you want? I was kind of in the middle of something here-” 

“Mr. Odinson.”

“Who?” Loki asked, his eyebrow went up, as he searched his boss’ eyes. Mr. Briggs didn’t respond, instead, he pointed behind him. Loki looked past his boss’ finger and saw the thing that made his boss so petrified. 

It was a man, a huge man. He had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, a matching beard, and blue eyes that looked like they wanted to eat him up. 

“Serve him, Loki.” Mr. Briggs whispered, “He’s more important than anything, please do it.”

Loki looked between the strange man and his scared boss. He did this a couple of times, before letting out a sigh. 

“I’ll try.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> problems occur at the bar, and Loki is in the middle of it.

Thor wouldn’t consider himself to be the lover type. He didn’t believe in soul mates, he didn’t believe in true loves, no. The women he fucked were nothing more than stress relievers. Just a quick shove in and out, after a long day of work; each woman he laid with, being different from the last. He would pick them up at the casinos, where he would trick people out of their card games, which ended up giving him their hard-earned money. The ladies would fawn after him as he was at work. With their red lips pursed, and hair covered in layers of hair spray, and almost always, their busty bosoms were set on the card tables, ready to pop out of their restricting dresses at any minute. Thor would be sweet, charming as he flashed them a pearly smile; before stealing their hearts and trying his damndest to not run into them during the day time. It never ended well if they saw him again. That’s why he always had his revolver ready.

However, when he saw that little pale beauty come strutting up to his table, his breath was taken straight out of his throat. If Thor thought he was beautiful from behind, boy, he was  _ stunning _ from the front. Thor took his time gazing over his body with a critical eye. Loki’s flesh reminded Thor of the classical fairytale character, Snow White. It was pure and innocent, looking like a little milk drop had splashed him and stained his skin. Thor looked at his eyes and saw that they were green like emeralds. The makeup the stripper was wearing even helped his eyes stand out more, the white and black contrasted beautifully with the green. All the while, the rouge on his cheeks made Loki look like a doll; very delicate and can be broken quite easily. His lips were puckered up in a pout. They were a light pink color, more saturated in the bottom lip, but as Thor looked a little more closely, he saw a shimmer of lipstick that had reflected from the lounge’s hanging lights. It was a nice little touch, not excessive as he’s seen some bimbos wear their makeup out in broad daylight.

Now his body was a different story. Loki was a thin man. But, instead of having narrow hips like Thor was expecting him to have, he actually had rounded hips. They were small of course, but Thor couldn’t help but be turned on by that factor. Especially, since they were hugged so nicely by his panties, and how they moved as he walked was even more alluring. 

Before Thor could admire more things about the interesting beauty, Loki had already made it to his roundtable. He stood on the other side, facing Thor with an annoyed look in his eye. He crossed his arms and jutted his hip out.

“What do you want, sir?” he said in a tone that stated he was done with this conversation before anything even happened.

Thor glanced at Loki, and then looked to his boss, who was a few feet behind him. He watched as Mr. Briggs looked at the scene before he cupped his face into his hand, shivering in fear. Thor smirked and turned his attention back towards the stripper. Then pulling a fat cigar out of his tuxedo’s sleeve, and his lighter out the other. He took his time putting the cigar in his mouth and lighting it; enjoying himself as he heard the impatient little huffs come from Loki while inhaling the delectable nicotine. The man looked up at him, before releasing a bit of smoke. Grabbing the middle of the cigar, he pulled it out and tapped some burning ashes on the table.

“You have some nerve to display that attitude in my presence, Lokes.” 

Thor heard the stripper gasp in shock. “How do you know my name?” 

“A little fat birdie told me,” he answered, before popping the cigar back in his mouth, watching as Loki glared behind him, shooting hateful looks at Mr. Briggs, who put his hands up midway and shook his head in response.

“Anyway, how about instead of standing there, you can get me and my friends a couple of glasses of wine, and an ashtray, thanks.”

Loki turned back to face them and his lips went up in a snarl. 

“What type of wine do you want?” 

Thor took a second, inhaling some smoke, before slowly exhaling it. Having the grey clouds go towards Loki, who coughed promptly. 

“Three reds for them,” he stated, before he dragged his eyes up and down Loki’s body once more, “And a white for me.” 

Loki scoffed once he noticed the man’s eyes on him before he turned sharply around and walked into the direction of the bar. Growling, as he heard wolf whistles from behind him. He was just about ready to turn around and cuss them out, but knowing how scared his boss looked by them just being here, Loki knew that wouldn’t be a good idea.

“Just ignore them, and give them their damn drinks,” he whispered to himself, brushing by tables, and feeling a few harsh slaps on his ass as he passed by some customers. Ignoring that, Loki had finally made it to the bar. The bar was pretty standard. With an old marble counter and five squeaky stools, and a full rack of wine placed behind it. It wasn’t the best, but it wasn’t the worst. The person who bartended was a nice woman named Samantha. She was gorgeous but wasn’t to Mr. Briggs’ standards when it came to the dancers. She had brunette hair cut into a pixie cut, and some piercings on her lips. Out of all of his coworkers, Loki could confidently say that Samantha was his favorite. Not because of her looks, but because of how fun she was to be around.

Smiling as he rested his arms on the counter, he called out to her. Samantha was cleaning up some glasses, but she seemed to perk up at his voice. She turned around and instantly smiled at him. 

“Oh hey, what can I get the Silvertongue?” 

Loki shook his head as he chuckled, “It’s not for me Sam. You know we ain’t supposed to drink when we’re working.” 

“Yeah, say that to Briggs. Dude always comes back here, except now, which surprised me.” 

Loki nodded, “Yeah, I know why he isn’t tonight. It’s the only reason I’m back here.” 

Samantha raised one of her eyebrows in question, “Care to explain?” 

The stripper shook his head, “Forget about it, just give me three reds and a white, please. Oh, and also an ashtray will do it.” 

Samantha nodded, before grabbing a metal platter, placing it onto the counter, she expertly grabbed four wine glasses in one hand and placed it onto the platter. Loki watched mesmerized as she went to work, grabbing two kinds of wine bottles, and pouring the crimson liquid first, and the transparent one last. However, Loki was broken out of his trance once he felt a hand onto his shoulder. Shouting in surprise, he turned around to see who it was. But as he quickly saw the tan skin, the brown hair, and the shades, he knew exactly who it was. 

“What’s the big idea toots? You left me hanging, you know you can’t leave a man in that type of situation!” Tony exclaimed, brushing back a few strands of hair that had popped up due to their  _ vulgar  _ activities. Though, before Tony continued on with another rant, he started to notice what Loki was doing.

“Hey, what’s the big idea? I thought you were supposed to be dancing? Not serving drinks and crap.” 

Loki sighed, grabbing the platter gently with both hands, he turned to face Tony.

“I know, I should be out there dancing, but because of them-” Loki nodded in the direction of Thor and his friends, who were laughing and talking to each other, “-I have to.” 

Tony turned into the direction of where Loki nodded to. Suddenly, his visage seemed to rapidly change. His mouth started to turn downwards as well as started to twitch, and Loki could see from behind the shades, his eyes were getting more narrowed.

“Tony? Is something the-”

All of a sudden, Tony started to move forward, rushing into the direction of the booth that housed the mobsters. Loki shouted at him in surprise before carefully speed-walking after him. The wine swished in the glass, and Loki prayed that it didn’t spill. As Loki got near, he saw that he was too late. Tony was at the booth and was yelling at the blonde man. The stripper walked slowly towards the scene, getting close enough to hear what was going on.

“You have some nerve showing up here Thor,” Tony growled, slamming both of his hands on the table. “How many times do I have to tell you? This joint is in  _ my  _ area.” 

The man, Thor, looked unfazed at Tony’s hollering. However, the men that he was with, were not. The two burly men on the outside of the booth were about to get up, but with a loud snap from Thor, they both sat back down, though they were still glaring at Tony.

Thor huffed out another cloud of smoke, before taking the cigar out of his mouth and squishing it between the table. 

“And how many times do I have to tell you, I don’t give a damn.” 

At that response, Tony looked like he was about to burst out into unkempt rage. So, Loki intervened. Stepping closer to the scene with the platter of wine glasses, Loki stopped until he was a few inches away from the fuming Tony.

“Tony, what the hell are you doing? You can’t just-”

But before Loki could finish, the platter he was holding, suddenly flew out of his hand. The wine glasses started to smash on the floor, glass particles jumped in all directions, and Loki was soon drenched with wine. The red soaked his hair, dripping down, it started to make his makeup all runny. Loki gasped as he felt it run down his body, covering him in a sea of red, sticking to his bare body like he was bleeding. 

At this point, the whole lounge was rubbernecking on the scene. Dancers stopped dancing, men stopped drinking, even the music stopped playing, everything was at a standstill. 

Tony, who finally noticed his flaw, turned and went wide-eyed at what he did. 

“Toots? Are you okay?”

However, before Tony could reach out and help him, a loud, ear-piercing whistle occurred. Loki winced and looked into the direction it came from.

The blonde man had four fingers in his mouth and was whistling fiercely. A noise that seemed to stir up his party. All at once, the two burly men stood up. One of them punched Tony in the back of the head; knocking him out instantly. Loki gasped as he saw the other man come towards him. The stripper tried to run away, but he was quickly grabbed and hauled over the man’s shoulder. Loki cried out as they started to walk towards the exit, reaching out towards the customers in the lounge, to his crying coworkers, pleading with them to save him. But, they did nothing, they just continued to stand and stare. 

Before walking out the door, Loki started to tear up as he heard Bruce being knocked out outside. Not noticing that the blonde man came up to him, holding what looked to be a pill. When Loki looked up, the only thing he saw left was the man breaking the pill in two, and the smell of it instantly caused him to close his eyes, escaping into a world he did not know of. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up, Loki finds himself in a strange environment. Then the blonde man comes and doesn't make anything better.

When Loki dreamed, he dreamed of pleasant things. Those things were usually about an evergreen forest. Though Loki hated the countryside with a passion, he would find these dreams to be soothing. This place where he would go to would have trees as high as the sky, and rivers that coursed through the land with no regards, and little white rabbits that burrowed in the ground, and came out when spring came around. The land would feel nice, as Loki would bury his feet in the sandy dirt. He would run through the forest with a supernatural-like speed, as the wind blew his hair wildly like it meant nothing. He would feel it at its strongest, while tears leaked out of his eyes. These dreams always ended with him finding a little cottage deep within the woods. He would eye the house, seeing that it was very old, with moss covering the entirety of it, and windows nonexistent. The sight would disgust him, but out of pure curiosity, Loki would go to the rotten door; nearly falling off its hinges. He would touch the rough surface of the wood on the door, and push it slowly open. Then, he would wake up; leaving him curious in his bed as to what was behind that door. 

However, Loki didn’t dream those things when he was put to sleep by that blonde man. Loki didn’t dream of anything at all. It was just black. An endless void of black that grabbed Loki from all angles. Soon, the teen felt like he was falling into this void. As he fell, Loki could hear his father’s voice; it rumbled with a tone of anguish

_“Where is my boy?”_

Loki looked around in a panic, trying to find his father.

_Where did he run off to? He was supposed to be back.”_

The teen tried swimming downwards in the void. Hoping that the darkness would collapse and break so he could see his father again. However, no matter how deep he saw, he couldn’t find anything; he was still in nothing.

_"Loki?”_

“Dad?” he asked, as sadness started to breach his mind. His lips started to wobble as memories flashed of him leaving the house, of him smiling at his father and brothers. He ran away from them, _lied_ to them on where he was going. Guilt started to fill his core, tears started to soak through, as they fell behind him.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Loki whispered, closing his eyes, he swung his body around, his back facing the void as his falling started to become faster.

“I shouldn’t have left you...you didn’t deserve that.” 

_“Loki?”_

_"Loki?”_

_“Loki!”_

Suddenly, the void around him started to grow lighter. The blackness started to break away, as lightness shined through the cracks. Loki screamed as the sheer intensity burned his eyes. He quickly covered them, and prepared for impact…

Loki sprung up, heaving heavily as he felt the pounding of his heart against his ribcage; hearing the thrumming noise of his heart in his ears, and nothing else. The teen had to blink a few times, adjusting to this new environment and his senses, before he started to look around. He was in a room, quite a large one. It had striped walls of light grey and dark grey. The floorboards were made out of birch wood, and the four windows visible, were decorated with sheer white curtains. As the teen looked at these features, he started to realize where he was at.

He was in someone’s _bedroom_.

Loki suddenly noticed how he wasn’t sticky anymore from the wine. Instead, he was as clean as when he arrived at the strip club. As Loki leaned back, feeling very tired, he felt the soft sheets against his bare cheeks and saw the disheveled white blankets pool around his legs. And he could feel the large, fluffy pillows touch his back; he was on a bed. But, that wasn’t the only thing Loki started to notice. 

A stirring in his nether regions started to occur. Loki felt his pussy leak and drip down to the sheets, making the grey turn dark within seconds. His cock began to rise as well, straining against the fabric of his panties. The teen gasped feeling hot and bothered by this sudden arousal. Loki fell back amongst the pillows, hitting his head against their soft surface. Arching his back, the teen let out a loud moan as the sudden pleasure was spreading throughout his body. Grabbing the pillow covers in his fists, Loki’s cheeks were starting to turn red, as he thrusts his hips up and down, trying to relieve the building pain of wanting a release. Soon, Loki found that method to be useless and shot both of his hands down to his groins. 

Wrapping his dominant hand onto the middle of his cock, Loki started to stroke it. Starting from the middle, he reached the helmet, and then from the helmet, his hand reached down to the smooth, hairless base. First, the strokes were off at a slow pace, but gradually they were becoming faster. The teen moaned, sweat starting to drip down his forehead. However, the aching feeling was still present in his body. So, with his inactive hand, and without any lubrication, Loki slammed four fingers into his soaking-wet cooch. 

He hissed as he felt the sudden penetration. It’s been a while since he fingered himself; Loki noted how tight his walls were around his fingers. Slowly, without losing the buildup to his strokes, he pulled his fingers out until just the tips were in, before slamming them back in. Loki’s hips skyrocketed up in the air as the pleasure he felt was to the extreme. But, he didn’t end there. As Loki stroked his cock at a rapid pace, the self-finger blasting he was feeling made his toes curls. He moaned loudly, licking his lips, Loki’s eyes fluttered. 

His body was twisting, accepting the pleasure, but weirdly trying to reject it. At every ounce of pleasure, more pain to cum followed suit. It was an endless cycle, but Loki kept trying. Now, Loki was a mess on top of the bed. His long hair was strewn all over the pillows, while his face would shake left and right in bliss. Taking in the feeling of being filled and jerked off at once. But, as Loki would shake his head, he would notice something on the side tables against the bed. From where he laid, it looked to be pen-like, but clear. Loki looked up in the throes of pleasure out of pure curiosity. But what he saw shocked him.

The thing wasn’t a pen, but a needle. Loki’s eyes widened as he saw that it was empty, but it still had some liquid in it, a blue liquid; the needle had been _used_.

“Woah, I knew this amplified Viagra was good, but I didn’t think it would be this _good_.”

Loki’s body went still with his hand on his cock, while the four fingers were still deep within his pussy. The teen craned his head up to see where the voice had come from. Loki gasped as he saw who it was. It was the man with the blonde hair. He was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. His hair was loose and he was only wearing a red bathroom robe. But, it was tied a little lower, so his chest was out on display. Showcasing little curls of body hair that Loki couldn’t help but stare at. However, he was soon snapped out of the faze, when the blonde man stalked closer to the bed. And as he did, Loki couldn’t move, no matter what his mind was telling him to do, his body didn’t budge.

Loki flinched as he felt a large hand on his knee. The teen looked up, staring into the blue eyes of the strange man, who just smirked as he got closer, causing Loki to whimper.

“What with the face? You were enjoying yourself weren’t you?”

The teen didn’t respond, only gulping out of fear. Thor shook his head, before grabbing the fabric that was around his robe.

“I guess I ruined your fun, huh?” he stated, in an almost disappointed matter, before he perked up, as his hand tugged away from the fabric, causing the robe to fall to the floor, pooling around his ankles.

“Don’t worry, Daddy will make it all better.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gives Loki a night to remember, but it's not in a good way.

**(There is Rape in This Chapter, You have been Warned).**

Loki wasn’t a virgin as some might have thought him to be. He lost his virginity at the young age of twelve and has seen many men, in all sizes and races. They always had their manhoods about and pleasured him immensely with them. But, his acts didn’t come without a price. Though, Loki didn’t mind the titles he was called at school because of his behavior. After all, that’s why Loki had two younger, much stronger brothers to act as his bodyguards, to beat up the slanderers into a bloody pulp, and scare away others who dared to say nasty things about Loki.

However, Helblindi and Býleistr weren’t here to protect him, and of course, every man he has been with was always consensual good old-fashioned sex. But, as Loki laid in the mists of the viagra and maybe other drugs-induced arousals, with his moist lips and fingers still deep within in his pussy, not thrusting, while he stared at the blonde man with glazed eyes. He felt somehow drawn to him in a sick way, as he gazed over the thick piece of meat that hung between his legs. Though a more rational side of Loki ticked sensible phrases; how he didn’t know this man, and he shouldn’t sleep with someone who kidnapped and drugged him. But, those thoughts were soon drowned out as the burning sensation of wanting to be fucked into oblivion erupted, wanting to be filled up overpowered the need to escape from this man's grasps.

Loki arched his back with a sharp cry, closing his eyes, he decided to finish what he was doing. With new momentum, Loki started to thrust his fingers in and out of his snatch, while he bucked his hips to get them in deeper; not giving a damn about the blonde man before him.

That wasn’t an option though. 

Thor’s nostrils flared as his eyes widened when the sexy little minx decided to carry on what he was doing, without any of what seemed to be regards to him at all. However, the sudden ignorance from Loki didn’t deter Thor from doing what he wanted. Grabbing his semi-hard cock, Thor began pumping it till it was hard as a steel rod. When it was high up and protruding greatly, Thor went over to Loki. Kicking his robe to the side, Thor climbed up onto his bed and crawled over to the heat-dazed stripper finger-fucking himself. Taking hold of both of his knees, he spread Loki’s legs wide open. Surprisingly, Loki didn’t stop what he was doing, he continued to fuck himself with his fingers as Thor looked on in wonder at his arousing display. Watching as Loki’s thin, pale fingers disappeared into his pink velvety depths, and how his clear pussy juices leaked out of him, making slouchy noises every time he thrust his fingers in and out. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, baby?” Thor purred, running his hands up and down the smooth skin of Lok’s legs, caressing his shins, before heading back up over his knees, and smoothing down his inner thighs; getting very close to the action. 

Loki didn’t respond, instead, he moaned out as he struck that certain spot in him, lunging forward, he bumped Thor with his crotch, as he gripped the sheets below him, eye fluttering while he kept on hitting that spot. Thor licked his lips, with his dick as firm as a stone, aching to plunge his man-meat into the bitch below him. But he resisted the urge and decided on a new idea.

Grabbing Loki by his wrists, Thor yanked them out of his cooch, and before Loki could protest, he was instantly being filled up again, only thing time, the fingers were _thicker_. The stripper moaned in surprise, before gravitating his hips towards the bigger man’s hand. 

“Needy little slut are you now?” Thor smirked, as he started to thrust his fingers, “You’re drugged up to high heaven, and all you’re focused on is someone fucking you, is that right?” 

Loki didn’t respond with words, only loud moans as he was too focused on feeling the thick fingers move within him. How they would curl inside him, how they would puncture that spot in him occasionally that made him cry out in pure bliss. 

Thor took advantage of his state. After thrusting his fingers in and out of him a couple of times, the mobster decided the aching in his cock needed to be dealt with. So, harnessing some saliva in his mouth, Thor spat onto Loki’s bare pussy a couple of times, before rubbing it with his hands. Not that he necessarily needed it, since he had enough self-lubrication spewing out of him, but Thor just wanted to make sure. After all, he doesn’t like his bitches whining. 

Once Thor decided that Loki had enough lubrication, he spat into his hand and stroked his cock until it was fully wet. Feeling sure of himself, Thor shuffled on his knees a few inches closer, before closing the gap between him and Loki. Allowing his thick cock to rest on the stripper’s belly, causing Loki to take a gander at it, which from the look on his face, didn’t disappoint. 

“You want this thick cock baby?” Thor taunted Loki, slapping his dick against the soft skin of his belly. Loki only replied with a moan and a thrust towards him.

“Well, be a prepared slut. Because no matter how many dicks have been in you before, I can assure with this one, you’re gonna _feel_ it.” 

Without another second to spare, Thor thrust in. Breaking through the squishy barrier and plunging into the hot and wet crevice of the stripper’s pussy. Loki gasped, his hands immediately going to Thor’s shoulders, as his eyes squeezed shut at the sheer size of the man in him. Thor didn’t thrust at least not at first. Wanting the whore to get used to the feeling of a real man’s cock in him. Loki was grunting under him, legs flying up and crossing behind his lower back. 

Thor leaned forward, his chest brushing against the stripper as his cock went in deeper. Thor stared into Loki’s face before cupping the stripper’s cheeks. Smoothing his thumbs over his forehead, under his eyes, on the bottom of his lips, before going in and kissing him. 

Loki was shocked, but that shock soon morphed into an intense burning feeling as the man above him started to thrust his meat within him. Slowly pulling out until it was just his prick in, before slamming back balls-deep. Loki cried out in pain from behind the man’s lips, arching as his hands on the man’s shoulders tried to push him away. However, he was reprimanded very quickly once his wrists were grabbed tightly before they were slammed down onto the comforter. Loki broke away from the man’s lips.

“No! Stop it please!” he cried out, feeling the Viagra starting to wear away, as his senses were starting to come back. “It hurts!” 

But, his cries fell on deaf ears as the man above him kept prodding him with his cock. The pleasure he was feeling prior was gone, and what lubrication he did have seemed to dry up with the thrusting. Tears were starting to leak out of his eyes, as Loki turned his head in favor of the man above him not seeing him in this pathetic state. Though, Thor didn’t like it at all. Grabbing Loki’s cock, he began pumping it, noticing how it deflated soon after he broke through the stripper’s pussy. However, it didn’t rise like Thor expected it to, he didn’t hear Loki moan or grunt, or anything vocal like he was doing before. Instead, he heard wet sniffing and him choking on his tears. And the mobster noticed how Loki wasn’t welcoming him, he was still trying to push him away. At this behavior, Thor was starting to get aggravated.

“Fine. I was trying to be considerate, but if you’re going to be like this...fuck it.”

Thor growled as he placed his hands underneath Loki’s back, laying on the stripper as his head rested on his small shoulder. His thrusting renewed at a faster rate, causing the whole bed to shake and slam against the wall. Thor held Loki tight to him as he heard the teen cry out, but the mobster didn’t give a damn, he kept his pace as he thrust in and out, going deeper until his balls slapped against the stripper’s ass. Ignoring the cries, Thor grabbed Loki by the face and kissed him on the mouth again. Breaking in between his lips, Thor’s tongue plunged deep inside, going back into Loki’s throat, who choked on the intruding appendage. The stripper tried to escape from the kiss, as saliva leaked out of the side of his mouth, while he was having trouble trying to breathe. All the while the harsh thrusts were as present as ever, and Loki couldn’t help but let the tears flow. 

The kiss lasted for what seemed like a lifetime before Thor pulled away. A string of thick saliva attached the wayward pair. And with one final thrust, Thor came into the stripper below him with a hiss of satisfaction. Loki gasped as he felt the cum fill him up. It felt hot, as it burned his sensitive insides. Crying out suddenly as Thor ripped his cock from Loki’s pussy. A pink mixture of blood and cum leaked out onto the sheets of the bed. Thor wiped his dick off onto Loki’s inner thigh before getting up. Loki watched him from a fetal position he went into, the pain still indescribable, as unwanted fluids gushed out of his abused flower. Loki saw the man bend down and picked up his robe. Putting it on and tying the belt around his waist, the man left for the door. Clutching the doorknob in his hold, Loki saw he didn’t open it. Instead, he turned around to face him. There was a passive look on his face, but Loki could have sworn there was a hint of sorrow laced in there.

However, he didn’t say anything and instead left out the door. Loki heard the sound of a lock being turned, before cradling his knees towards his chest. And for the first time in years, Loki cried his eyes out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Thor oversteps the boundaries.

Pain was something Thor was familiar with. Throughout his life, he has experienced pain in many forms. Such as when his father, or as he called him Odin, tended to smash empty beer bottles over his head when he was a child. His father usually did it because Thor would refuse to buy him more brew, not that he was allowed to anyway because of his age, but he would still be punished either way. Or, when his sister, Hela, along with her friends, would torment him for being short and have long hair. They would always chase him through the streets, grabbing him by his locks, and stealing his pocket-money, which would only be a few pounds, before sucker punching him in the gut, and leaving laughing. But, he would be later blamed with punches to the face, when they couldn’t get what they wanted at the market with _his_ cash. That was another side of pain he dealt with in his youth. But, the absolute _worst_ out of them all was done by his mother, Frigga. 

Thor’s mother wasn’t a woman that shouldn’t even be considered a mother. She was nasty, cruel, selfish, and vile to him and _only_ to him. Always shouting curses at his form daily

_“You bastard of a child, shouldn’t be alive you prick.”_

While she said that or something similar, she would be digging her sharp nails into the cheeks of his face, causing him to bleed and shriek from the pain. Thor remembered the tears that gushed from his eyes, the snot that dribbled from his nose. But, that wasn’t the only thing his mother did. At times when Frigga thought her son was being too rowdy, she would shove the burning bud of her cigarette into his arms, a hurtful message that would be signaled as “be quiet.” 

The burns undoubtedly scared him, as they covered his arms and legs like unwanted birthmarks. It was always a cruel reminder of his mother’s presence, and how she hurt him so, even though society said she was supposed to _love_ him unconditionally.

Thor thought about his mother as he sat at his island counter in his glamorous kitchen. He had put his robe back on, while his head laid between his arms, trying to think about something else besides his family, as a strong migraine was starting to arise. However, this proved to be hard, as he could hear the obnoxious noise of the little stripper in the background; he was weeping loudly behind the door at the end of Thor’s hallway. The poor thing sounded anguished, as some choking noises surfaced amidst the fray of his cries. 

“I probably shouldn’t have hurt him as so,” Thor stated to nobody but himself, rubbing a hand against his forehead, “It would have saved me from this damn headache.”

Thor suddenly clenched his fists as he slammed them onto the counter, gritting his teeth in annoyance as the crying only seemed to grow louder and louder. It pounded against his eardrums, making the pain in his head throb even more. 

“If the little slut wasn’t so goddamn defiant he wouldn’t be in this predicament.” 

Thor stood up, as a solution popped in his head. He walked away from the counter and made it to the fridge. Ripping the door open, he scanned through his options before pulling out what he wanted; a classic Budweiser. Without a bottle opener at hand, Thor used his bare thumb to pop the cap off. The fizz leaked out instantly from the top, making a mess as it dripped down to the floor, but Thor didn’t give a fuck, as he downed the full bottle of brew in three gulps. When the bottle was empty, he placed it down onto the counter and got another one from the fridge. Soon, that one was empty, so he got another, and then another, and then another. 

The bottles of beer flooded all the countertops within an hour. All of them well-drank out of, while a stumbling, clearly-drunk Thor hiccupped amusingly. But his attention was soon turned from his drunken state to the crying that echoed in his flat. In his binge-drinking, Thor forgot about the sad little slut that laid in his bed. So, a devious smile started to spread across his face, while churning in his groin sparked a need for hunger, but it wasn’t for food. With a thought in mind, Thor strode to his bedroom, only stumbling a little on his way. 

* * *

Loki was still lying in the fetal position, only this time, he was cuddling a pillow. His eyes were all red along with his cheeks that were sore from the number of tears he had cried. His battered pussy was all sensitive and wide open, a great contrast from its usual tight and pink self. Not to mention, that it was still oozing that man’s cum, making Loki groan with disgust every time he felt it slither out of him like a serpent. The stripper hugged the pillow-like his life depended on it, while some questioning thoughts came into mind.

“Why did he do that?” Loki whispered to himself sadly, squeezing the pillow tighter against his front, “Why did he go on and take me? What did I do to deserve _this_?” 

Suddenly, Loki quieted down as he heard the door’s lock click, and the doorknob turned with a creaking noise. The stripper’s heart lurched from his chest to his throat, all the while as it raced. The fear resurfaced back into his mind. Loki closed his eyes, quieting his breathing down as best as he could, and laid against the pillow more comfortably, hoping the man would be convinced that Loki was in a deep slumber.

The door soon wretched opened, slamming against the wall as it made Loki’s breath hitch. But, soon Loki realized what he did, and quickly went quiet again. The stripper heard the loud thuds of the man’s footsteps come near him, and as the sound became louder, a certain smell became stronger; alcohol. The smell was so intense, that Loki had to hold his breath for a few seconds to resist the urge to gag on it. Soon, the fear renewed itself, as Loki felt that familiar hand against his thigh. Then he felt the sturdiness of another body behind him. The man was laying down beside him, caressing Loki’s leg. Similar to how he was doing it before, the only difference being that the man was only caressing Loki’s thigh. 

Loki tried to shuffle away, acting like he was moving in his sleep. But the man grabbed his waist and brought him back to him, causing Loki to crash his ass into the man’s groin; that is what broke the camel’s back. Snapping his eyes open, Loki screamed, breaking from the man’s hold. He lurched out of the bed and ran out the open door. Loki could hear the man holler in surprise, along with the creaking of the bed as the man was getting up. Loki looked left and right frantically once he was out of the bedroom, trying to find any exit he could. But, the room was spinning, and he couldn’t see clearly. So, once his eyes were set on one door to his right, Loki booked it, wrenching the door wide open, he got in and quickly slammed it shut, seeing that there was a lock on the knob, he quickly locked it. 

The stripper stepped back in fear, noticing the kind of room that he was in, he saw a sink, a toilet, and a shower/bath combo. It was a small room for a bathroom, but somehow everything he saw fit snuggly. Loki suddenly jumped back as he heard the man arrive, pounding his fists against the door. 

“Get out of ‘ere you fuckin’ cunt!” the man screamed, “Don’t make me come in there!”

Loki’s breathing went crazy, as he placed a hand over his heart. The teen looked around trying to find a vent, or a window or something to escape out of, but there was nothing. Tears started to leak from his eyes as the pounding got louder. Loki could see the door was bending inward from the man’s punches. Some pieces of wood even started to fly and hit him. So, to protect himself from the debris, Loki ran into the bath and drew forward the shower curtains. He then slowly started to fall, sitting in the tub. Bringing his knees up to his chest, Loki leaned forward and started to cry again. 

* * *

Angry would be a light term to describe what Thor was feeling right now. The complete rage he was experiencing was indescribable. The little slut disobeyed him _again_ , even _ran_ from him. Loki had even ended up taking refuge in his spare bathroom, and that would not do, especially since he was horny. Thor pounded on the door, feeling the wood start to break underneath his punches, and soon a hole started to form. Thor peaked in. At first, he saw nothing, until he saw the curtains drawn around the shower, undoubtedly hiding the slut from Thor’s view.

“Get your ass out, and I won’t be so rough on you.” Thor hollered, waiting to see if Loki would come out from behind the curtains; he didn’t. 

“Fine.” Thor slurred, eyes narrowing before cracking his back and knuckles, “You asked for this bitch.” 

With all the strength he could muster, Thor slammed his body into the door. The object broke immediately from impact, falling onto the floor of the bathroom with a loud slam, pieces of the door flew all over the place. Thor stood in the empty doorway and smirked as he heard Loki scream. Slowly stepping in, Thor could hear the scramble behind the curtain. No doubt, Loki was trying to hide.

“Stay back, please!” he heard the poor teen cry out, “I won’t do anything, please don’t hurt me!”

Thor strode over to the bath, before tearing the shower curtain off, revealing the crying stripper. The mobster scoffed at the pathetic display, before hauling the slut up by his hair, who screamed out in pain, grabbing Thor by his wrists, staring at him with wide green eyes, pleading with him to let him go. However, the mobster, in his drunken rage, didn't agree. Yanking the teen by his hair, Thor dragged Loki, who was kicking and yelling himself hoarse, to the large loveseat in his living room. 

Thor threw the stripper down onto the loveseat, and before he could get back up again, Thor climbed over him, pinning Loki down against the cushions by his wrists. The teen struggled against him, but it didn’t faze Thor at all. Transitioning, Thor removed one hand from Loki’s writs and held both of them with only one hand. With his other hand free, Thor reached into his robe and pulled out his hard cock. 

With no lube, no drugs, no nothing, the mobster dove into the stripper, all the way in until his balls were right up against his ass. Thor laughed as he heard Loki cry out in complete misery. Without any adjusting for the stripper below him, the mobster thrust in and out into the tight canal, enjoying the cries of pain, enjoying the struggle below him. How the stripper tried to move his hips so it would throw him off guard, Thor found it all to be so amusing.

At this point in his coupling, Thor couldn’t hear anything coming from the stripper. Not that he cared, as he continued to thrust and thrust. Suddenly he felt moisture starting to leak out and coat his cock.

“Perhaps, you’re getting used to me after all.” Thor joked as he looked down to meet Loki’s face. However, instead of seeing those glazed-green eyes like he was expecting to, Thor saw that Loki’s eyes were closed. Thor looked down his body and saw that the stripper went pale, not his normal sort of pale, it was different, he seemed _whiter_ than usual. 

Then, Thor looked all the way down to where Thor had his dick in Loki’s pussy and gasped in shock. 

Blood...So much blood. 

Thor raced to his landline as fast as he could. 

“Dammit, I didn't mean to kill him, fuck!” Thor yelled out nervously, dialing the numbers as he waited for the phone to pick up. All the while looking at the unmoving body on his sofa. 

Suddenly, a female’s voice picked up, “Hello, what is your emergency?”

“Cynthia!” Thor cried out, “I need Doctor Banner, _now_!”

“Mr. Odinson? But, Doctor Banner went home it’s-”

“I don’t give a fuck, tell him to get over here,” Thor gasped out, “It’s an _emergency_.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor contemplates his decision, while a distraught Laufey gets struck by a deal.

Usually, Thor was a man of decency. That statement might have been a stretch, and Thor wasn’t surprised when he saw people taking double-looks at him when he states it, and sure, he was a notorious mobster who broke almost every law in the United States, but he wasn’t typically a bat-shit crazy kind of guy. At least, not in the way everybody thought him to be. He had his reasons for doing the stuff he’s done, and he pulled through just fine. However, that couldn’t be said about some of his victims. The boss was known for being a little bit  _ extra  _ if someone dared to wrong him. His wrath was well-known amongst the underground and was extreme across the nation. 

For instance, Thor recalled a time where his friend, or, used-to-be friend, who he couldn’t recall the name of since it’s been so long since the  _ incident _ . But, his friend had tried stealing a bunch of stacks for himself and was trying to recruit outsiders to assassinate Thor so he could rule the mob. Of course, this was when Thor was quite young. Only being shy of twenty-one, and being new with empowerment, was oblivious to potential back-stabbing in his party. The man didn’t want to believe it at first. But, his always loyal underboss, Volstagg, showed him the evidence one day. Recordings and newspapers, photographs, and letters, all directed to an overthrow, and Thor was upset. His friend, the one he had trusted at one point, with his own life, wronged him in such an inexcusable way. So, Thor had to submit to the reality of what the repercussions had to be, because of this tragic betrayal. After all, Thor was a boss, he had to get rid of cancer that plagued itself within his team. 

Together, the two men invited Thor’s friend over, threw him a party, got him drunk, and as he was drinking away, Thor sent his men to gun down the others who’ve tried to join the revolt, and after the party, his friend was stumbling to his car. Thor stood on top of the balcony of his flat. He was glaring, sneering at the man as he took a drag of his cigar, holding a loaded calibur in his hand. The boss remembered hesitating for some odd reason before his mind went suddenly numb, and in those quick moments, Thor took fire. 

The boss remembered how his friend’s body dropped dead like a ragdoll. Thor recalled staring down at the corpse with cold eyes and an empty heart, as he saw the fresh blood leak from the body; forever staining the asphalt a brownish hue.

Thor didn’t care about his friend when he shot him in cold blood. But, as the mobster cradled the stripper in his arms, the poor little thing all wrapped up in a white blanket that was covered in familiar blood stains, the boss couldn’t help but care. Unlike his piece of a shit friend from his younger days, Loki didn’t do anything to Thor, at least not to the extent his friend had. Loki was only trying to do his job, and Thor hated to say that his emotions got the better of him.

“God, Lokes, why did you have to look so  _ good _ ?” Thor whispered sadly, hugging the shallow-breathing body towards him.“Even with your wine-soaked skin, you were too enticing to refuse.” 

It was true when Thor saw the little minx all covered in wine on the floor of the lounge, he was suddenly overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. He wanted to take Loki like a prize he won at a carnival, make him feel better, treat him like a queen, and show that snobbish Tony Stark, who’s boss. But, Thor had only managed to achieve one of these goals; choosing Loki like he was a delicious fish at a market, and instead of caring for him, he instead abused him in the short time he was here. 

Thor’s head swarmed painfully at those thoughts, and the living room seemed to go in an endless spiral. Thor held Loki close to him, as the urgent need to throw up became relevant. However, it didn’t happen, only a burning sensation filled his throat, and Thor slumped against the sofa. His eyes flickered before shutting close; passing out with a stripper in his arms.

A few minutes passed before the sound of a lock being turned echoed in the quiet flat. Soon, a door opened, and who walked inside was none other than the disheveled Doctor Banner, with his clothes all wrinkled and hair all messed-up, the doctor walked into the flat and placed his medical briefcase down onto the nearby coffee table, before noticing the situation on the couch. Sighing, he stalked over to the duo, seeing all the blood sprayed onto the blankets, he winced, and glanced at the overhanging clock above the fireplace, before shaking his head.

“ I guess I have my work cut out for me.”

* * *

In the meantime, at the small house by the park, things weren’t looking too good there. Two police cruisers, flashing lights and all, were parked outside of the house. It was in the early morning, and concerned neighbors were outside too in their pajamas, some were trying to rubberneck off of the commotion, and some were generally confused, but they couldn’t even imagine what had happened to cause such a scene.

Inside the house, Mr. Laufeyson was crying in his la-z boy, his long black hair was a mess, and his two younger sons who tried to console him weren’t favoring any better in their appearance. All the while, two buffy-looking police officers were interrogating him.

“So, you’ve seen your son, Loki, before he left to go to his  _ side jobs _ , correct?”

Laufey sniffed, before looking up, rubbing his eyes dry of tears before semi-calming down.

“Yes, Officer Thompson.” 

The blonde-haired officer nodded before writing something down in his notebook. 

“And this was around nine-o-clock, you said?”

“Yes sir.”

The officer hummed, before staring down at the notebook, a confused look present on his face as he scanned through the notes he had taken down. He turned back to the weeping man in his armchair. 

“Tell me again, Mr. Laufeyson, what did you say your son looked like again?”

Laufey paused in his anguish, rubbing his hands together, he sighed as he smiled, fondly remembering his eldest.

“Well, he had my black hair, his father’s green eyes, and my complexion, why?” 

The two partners exchanged glances, before Officer Thompson cleared his throat awkwardly, a blush surfacing on his cheeks.

“Well, Mr. Laufeyson, I don’t know if your son has told you this, but he’s-”

“He’s located.”

The two officers gasped, as a disheveled brunette man came walking into the house. He was wearing a suit and had a bruised eye and busted lip. He came stumbling in, and stalked towards Laufey, grabbing his wrist, he kissed the lanky man’s knuckles.

“So you must be the toots parent.” the man said, causing Laufey’s eyebrows to shoot up.

“Do you know what has happened to my child?”

The man nodded, “Yeah, I can tell you, “ 

The brunette smirked before adjusting his suit’s jacket, staring hard at the police officers who stood rigid in his presence. He turned back to the thin man, and the two towering figures behind the armchair, that were glaring at him.

“Only for a price of course.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a statement, while Loki wakes up in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this one was quite late folks. I went on vacation to a place that doesn't have WiFi, sorry! But, I hoped you guys had a wonderful Fourth of July. Enjoy!

Laufey gasped at the man’s statement, before gripping the arms of his chair tightly. He felt both of his sons' hands on his shoulders, rubbing, calmly comforting him. The younger sons had their heads down in acknowledgment at Laufey’s reaction. They both knew how hard it was for their father to make a decent amount to support his three trouble-makers. How hard it was being a single parent, and with the life insurance being depleted quite rapidly since their other father’s death, and with the taxes becoming higher, it tolled heavily on Laufey and also Loki to try and provide for their not-so-nuclear family. Now, however, with the precious one missing, and with an unknown price being offered by this estranged man, the two boys couldn’t help but feel angry, appalled even, at such an inconsiderate jab at their poverty, whether it was intentional or not. They glared at the brunette who simply stood in between the policemen with crossed arms. 

Suddenly, tears started to leak from Laufey’s eyes, as his mind went haywire on the thoughts of where Loki could be, how he could be faring. He gritted his teeth at the horrible images that his mind showed. He saw blood dripping, bruises forming on Loki’s delicate skin, he saw his boy gasping in pain, saw him cry, scream, as he laid in the misery of the nothingness of his father’s imagination. Laufey launched forward from his chair, much to the surprise of his younger sons who yelled in shock, as their father raced over, and grabbed the shorter man’s arms, looking deeply into the man’s eyes.

“Yes!” he exclaimed desperately, his voice cracking, “Anything! I’ll give you anything, for you to find my son again.”

The man simply nodded at the distraught parent, not even fazed at the sudden outcry, before retching himself out of his hold carelessly. He turned around, walking a few steps away from him before stopping by a nearby window. 

Laufey nervously watches the man, as he realizes what he’s done. Then his hands came together, intertwining them and cracking his joints out of a habit he had yet to break. 

“I-I’m sorry sir, I don’t know what came over me, please excuse my actions, I-I beg of you.” 

Laufey stuttered his apologies, as he soon felt the overbearing presence of his sons again. He felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder, and as he looked down, he was staring into the grey eyes of his youngest. 

“You don’t need to apologize to this man, mother, he’s being a jerk.” Býleistr reasoned but was instantly hushed by Helbindi, who gave him a smack upside the head.

“ _ Quiet _ , stupid.” 

The verbal exchange caused the two brothers to start slapping and flicking each other, on the arms, back of the head, overall not extreme areas that can cause damage. Laufey was about to smack both of his sons, as they were openly embarrassing him, but was quickly snapped out of it, as he heard a loud chuckle rumble from the man.

Everybody seemed to be caught off guard as they stared deeply at the brunette, who began to walk around the small living room, analyzing their setup. Laufey and his sons began to get anxious as he stopped at every picture that was hung on the walls, he stopped and stared at their family values, a quizzical look present on his face, while the two policemen scratched their heads and gave each other a confusing stare, wondering what the hell he was doing.

The man turned to one picture in particular. It was an old portrait of the Laufeyson household. It showed Farbutui, with his white hair tied back in a bun, and his clean-shaven visage, was smiling warmly as he hugged his dearest husband, Laufey, who’s black hair was loose, and had only a quirk of a smile on his face. In Laufey’s arms holding a small, chubby baby whose eyes sparkled like the Manhattan River. Laufey felt a breath get sucked in his throat as he watched the man take the picture off of the wall. 

“Ey, Mr. Stark, what are ya doin’?” the other police officer, Officer Brock, asked the brunette with a thick New York accent, “Shouldn’t you be helping’ Mr. Laufeyson?” 

Mr. Stark didn’t respond to Officer Brock, instead, he met gazes with Laufey and his sons, before turning back to the picture.

“It’s weird, how your boys look exactly like their parents.” 

Laufey arched a brow, confusion started to crowd his features. He crossed his arms, “Yeah? They’re my children after all.”

Laufey bit his lips, tapping his foot, impatient. “What the hell does this have to do with finding Loki?”

Mr. Stark eyed him strangely, before placing the photograph back on the wall. “ I was just wondering, seems odd since you’re both men with children that happen to look like you both.”

Mr. Stark smirked up at him, coming closer to the trio. The officers looked puzzled as they too started to look around at the pictures and then at the family. It was strange, too strange to be even accounted for as a coincidence. Mr. Stark stood and looked up at Laufey as he pocketed his hands in his pants. 

“Loki’s like you, isn’t he?” 

Laufey’s heart stopped at the statement. Besides him, he felt both of his sons grab his hands, holding them tightly. The two of them were glaring daggers at Mr. Stark, ready to pounce on him like alley cats, but they held their ground, for Laufey.

“What do you mean?” Laufey whispered, he saw Officer Thompson come towards the brunette, he placed a hand onto Mr. Stark’s shoulder.

“Sir? I don't think this is appropriate.”

Mr. Stark shoved the hand away, sneering at the officer. “Shut up, Flash. This conversation doesn't concern you.” 

The officer held his hands up like he was confronting a beast, before hesitantly stepping back a few feet, going back to stand beside his partner. Mr. Stark snorted before turning back to the distressed family, his face instantly became softer, and a smile appeared; freaking the family out more.

“I  _ mean,  _ Mr. Laufeyson...or, perhaps should I call you Mrs?”

Before Laufey could digest the sentence, his two boys were running after Mr. Starks, snarls and teeth bared like wild animals, their hands outstretched ready to tear the man apart. Laufey watched, paralyzed, as he saw the man reach into his suit, and whipped out his revolver. 

Laufey cried out, when he saw the weapon, all the while mentally preparing himself to see the man shoot his children. However, he didn’t do that. Instead, he aimed it upward in one quick motion and fired the gun. 

The noise it made was  _ loud _ . So loud, that Laufey saw his sons instinctively jump back and land on their asses, covering their ears. Laufey ran to them, sliding on his knees, he gathered them in a hug, protecting them as he felt some wood and pieces of drywall fall from the ceiling. 

Then he heard two other gunshots being fired. Each one was accompanied by a guttural shout and a thud on the ground. Laufey’s heart was beating through his chest, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw the two officers on the ground; unmoving. 

Laufey wanted to dash out of his house with his boys. He should have never let Loki go out this late, never should have agreed to the night jobs. Everything was his fault, he had the blood on his hands now for calling the two younger men down for his problems, when he should have faced them on his own. As Laufey was lost in his conflicting thoughts, he didn’t notice the shadow developing him. 

He looked up fully, but as he did, he wished he hadn’t. The first thing he saw was the looming figure of Mr. Stark hovering over him. The revolver he had was trained directly on him, and Laufey couldn’t help but hug his boys tighter.

“There it is…” Mr. Stark drawled out, like he cracked the code or something, “Mother Bear protecting her babies, hm?” 

Laufey didn’t respond, only gulped as he felt the barrel of the gun being pressed against his head. Tears started to run from his eyes, dripping everywhere.

Mr. Stark seemed to notice the tears, with his free hand, he wiped them away, much to the dismay of Laufey who’s lips wobbled in distraught. 

“Now, now, don’t cry Mother Bear.” Mr. Stark consoled him, “With me, we’ll save your cub from the Hunter.”

Mr. Stark leaned in closer, a smirk spread across his features, “Trust me...I know the Hunter  _ personally _ .” 

* * *

When Loki woke up, he forgot everything. He forgot his surroundings, who he was, and what his motives were. However, these feelings were only temporary, as with each turn of his head, he saw the endless whiteness of the walls, and as he looked down, he saw the familiar bed he remembered being forced in by that man. 

But, as the memories came flooding back in, the pain did as well. Loki fell back, hitting against the pillows, his eyes squeezing tight as he felt the burning sensation surface in his lower regions. Loki gasped, as the pain became unreal. The teen brought his hand up towards his forehead, smoothing the hair back, trying to distract himself. But, as he did so, Loki noticed the bruises on his arms. They were black and yellow, purple, and brown, nasty colors that didn’t mesh well on his milky skin. Though, that wasn’t the only thing he noticed. On his other wrist, he noticed an IV was plunged deep within his veins, and as he looked to the side, he saw the pole that it was attached to. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” 

Loki’s eyes snapped over to the door. Standing in it, was a skinny man with messy brown hair, and some glasses stuck on his face. He had a white lab coat that was quite dirty with all the disgusting colors Loki could only imagine where they came from.

The mysterious man came closer, before resting a hand onto the bed. Loki’s hackles started to rise as he suddenly remembered the familiar scenario, he quickly rushed up the bed, hitting against the gigantic pillows. However, the man didn’t seem fazed at all by this behavior. Instead, he took off his glasses and rubbed them off with his coat sleeve before placing them back on again, before offering a small smile.

“I wanted you to sleep a bit more, due to your traumatic condition. But, I guess beggars can’t be choosers right?”    
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tries to help, but stubborn Thor won't listen.

Loki had been told from a very young age by both of his parents, to never stare at someone; no matter how odd they looked. It was considered rude and inconsiderate to the person since Loki didn’t know them personally. But, this time, he couldn’t help it. This man that stood before him, wasn’t strange in the sense of uncanny. No, he was strange due to his eerie calmness, his satire. The man stood at the side of the bed, with a soft smile on his face, and a fatherly gentleness in his eyes. Something Loki hasn’t seen or felt since his father’s passing. The whole mood that came with him was unsettling to the teen. And the man seemed to know this. 

The stranger’s eyes had widened, probably due to seeing Loki’s petrified expression, he was no doubt wearing. The teen stared as the man slowly stepped away from the bed, keeping his distance. 

“Sorry, that was a bit insensitive of me. After all, given what you’ve been through.” he drawled out, before coughing awkwardly into his closed fist, before adjusting his coat’s collar. 

The teen sat there for a few long seconds. Doing nothing but numbly staring at the man before him, and then his ears suddenly opened at the man’s words, and the memories came flooding back in. 

Loki was soon lost again in a world of misery. His mind flashed the scenes of the blonde man talking to him, the words he had used to hurt him rang loudly, as they surfaced to the very core of his mind. Loki felt his heart hammer in his chest, as he felt the sweat that was starting to leak out from under his skin, soaking his face and body like paint on a canvas. The teen gasped, grabbing his chest, as the urge to breathe became dire.

Suddenly, his free hand was being grabbed firmly, and his body was being held in a tight embrace. 

“Calm down, breathe, breathe, just breathe.” the man whispered calmly in Loki’s ear. And like magic, he easily inhaled the wonderful air and exhaled the carbon dioxide. The teen held onto the stranger like his life depended on it. Resting his chin onto his shoulder, as his body shook with nerves. Loki felt the man’s gentle hands go to his back and soothingly rubbed it in comfort.

“It’s okay, you’re alright now.” 

Loki nodded in a slight agreement, before closing his eyes. Relaxing against the warm body of this stranger, the teen felt at ease. However, the easiness wouldn’t last. Loki sprang in this man’s hold, as the door to the bedroom slammed open. 

“Hey, doc, do I have to take that charcoal-” the blonde man’s voice ranged out in the bedroom, Loki gasped as he held tighter to the man hugging him. He wanted to be protected from his abuser, his eyes pinched tightly, as his heart was starting to race again. The hairs on the back of his neck were starting to rise as he heard the pummeling footsteps of the blonde man inch closer to the bed.

All of a sudden, Loki’s shoulder was being grabbed harshly. The teen let out a scream as he was ripped away from the friendly embrace, into a more suffocating and sturdy chest, as big beefy arms were wrapped around his body, squeezing as tightly as a Boa Constrictor

Loki whimpered as he felt the bruises on his skin being pinched, as he grabbed the thick muscle in a tight hold, trying to push away, but not getting anywhere. 

“Let go of me!” the teen screamed, thrashing violently, knocking his head back to try and hit the fucker on the nose or in the face, but was disappointed when Loki found that he didn’t reach that height, and was only banging on the man’s chest.

“Thor...let go of him.” 

Loki paused his struggles as he heard the soothing voice of the other man. Looking up, he stared into those warm brown eyes, such kindness and thought were laced into them, and he didn’t even know Loki. But the calming trance was soon broken by the harsh voice of the man, Thor, that held him. 

“Fuck you, Banner.” Thor seethed, “I should have never called you, I knew you were the type to dwell in other people's shit.” 

Thor grabbed Loki’s jawline and yanked it up so his neck was painfully straight, causing Loki to stop with his headbanging. Loki flinched as he felt hot breaths touch his neck, and some smooth lips touch his ear.

“And  _ you _ .” the abrasive tone that Thor had on with Banner, disappeared and turned soft and deep.

“I know you’re a whore, but let me tell you something,  _ Loki _ .” 

Loki gulped as his body was starting to shiver from what the man had to say. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that the darkness would consume him so Thor didn’t have to finish his sentence. However, fate wasn’t kind to him, as he heard Thor take an intake of breath.

“Coddling next to another man that ain’t me, isn’t tolerated in my house, y’hear that?”

Loki didn’t respond, as he tried to shake away from the painful grasps on his jaw. Though, it only proved to be more painful, as he was forced to look into Thor’s chilling blue eyes, as they stared down directly into his soul. 

“I said, ya hear!” he barked, causing Loki to wince, as he felt the waterworks run up again. 

“Please, just let me go.” Loki whimpered as tears were starting to leak, “You’re hurting me.”

Thor sneered at the teen before shoving him away, making the doctor gasp in shock as he watched as Loki stumbled and landed on the end of the bed, and slumped onto the floor.

Bruce tried to run over to see if Loki was alright, but he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and thrown out of the bedroom by an angry Thor. 

“Get the fuck outta my house.” the mobster seethed at him, “You’ve done your job, now let me do mine!” 

The doctor was about to argue with him, about to explain that Loki needed pain relievers, but was only met with a door being slammed in his face and a sound of a lock being turned. 

Bruce sighed, before reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out the pill bottle and placing it on a nearby table. Walking into the living room, he grabbed his bag and left for the door. Wincing as he heard faint yelling coming from the bedroom door. He’ll be sure to keep Loki in his prayers tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm deeply sorry for the long wait you guys had to go through! It was unacceptable, and I made a schedule for when I'll be posting new chapters for Wine-Soaked Skin. I'll post a chapter every Friday, or Saturday since every other day wasn't starting to become a hassle for me. But, I hope you can forgive me, thank you all for being so patient and supportive, hope you have a wonderful day, night, or evening. Love you all! ♥♥♥


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony had enough and snaps.

Tony wasn’t a vicious man per say. He just carried his emotions on his sleeve that’s all. One minute he could be angry, and another minute lustful. It wasn’t anything bipolar, it just how he was. And how he frightened a lot of people. Including Loki’s family. 

They all were still huddled on the floor of the wrecked living room. Laufey was crushing his younger boys to him as they whimpered in fear. He glared at the man who had invaded his house. Tony, on the other hand, was smirking at the “mother” of the stripper’s family, while he paced, wondering what payment should be given to him for being so  _ courageous _ . Tony thought about how Laufey was indeed a protector, but he wasn’t a mobster like him, the key difference being, that Tony had a gun, and he was defenseless. Speaking of the gun, it was still loaded as it was clenched in the mobster’s grip. Laufey’s eyes strained to the killing device, while sweat started to leak from his brow, making his bangs shine in the dim light. The man gulped, hesitating to ask a concerning question, but after a few moments of tension, he allowed the words to drip off of his tongue.

“W-what do you want from us?” 

Tony’s smirk vanished as his eyes narrowed at the mother. His pacing had stilled, stopping in front of the bundle of bodies. His eyes glazed over the man’s body. He might have been older than the stripper, but no doubt the similarities between them were on the mark. Tony loosened his tie, letting the article of clothing drop to the floor, landing next to the mobster’s foot. Tony aimed the gun at the distraught mother, allowing the trigger to click back menacingly.

“I ain’t interested in your boys, pretty. I’m more interested in  _ you _ .” 

Laufey’s eyes widened, “Me!?” the man shook his head vigorously. “No, no, there has to be something else, I got money in the bank, please sir, I’m not like  _ that _ .”

Tony chucked before grabbing the man by his long hair, yanking him forward as he shrieked. Their mother’s cries caused the two boys to sprang into action. They launched forward, trying to grab at the man who had made their lives hell for the past half hour. Helbindi tried to grab his throat, and  Byleistr his waist. However, the two boys weren’t swift enough, and the gun in Tony’s hand fired in two rounds. 

Laufey could only hear the obnoxious ringing in his ears after the bullets were shot. His heart raced, as the dread was starting to boil in his belly. Laufey craned his neck as much as he could with the man pulling on it, and the sight he saw was truly one out of his nightmares. 

His two younger sons laid on the ground, sprawled on their backs. Both of them had deep red wounds in the center of their chests, that leaked blood that ran down their shirts and pooled onto the floor of the living room. Their skin went pale, like snow, as their bodies blurred once tears started to escape from their mother’s eyes. Laufey sobbed at the sight of his children, a pain settled in his heart, one that overpowered the pain in his scalp, as he tried his damnedest to fight off the evil man that had him in his grasps. Laufey twisted and turned, shouted and screamed, as his waterworks broke into oblivion. All the while, the sweet childhood memories of his little family started to play in his mind. He kicked at the man when he saw his little Byleistr as a baby, his solid eyes that sparkled like sapphires, just like his father’s. He tugged and struggled when he could hear the squeaky laughter of Helbindi when he would watch his programs. And most of all, he screamed as he could see all of them, his little family, playing in the nearby park, as  Fárbauti held him in his arms for the very last time.

“Let go you piece of shit!” he screamed as he punched Tony in the face, causing the man to stumble a little bit, a dazed look on his face. Laufey growled as he heaved much-needed breaths, watching in satisfaction as the man’s nose dribbled red, the same red that leaked out of his sons. Soon, Tony’s face contorted one of confusion to one of complete rage in a matter of moments.

“You...fucking slut!” Tony hollered, leaping forward as he punched Laufey in the face, causing him to hit the ground in one motion. Before Laufey could get up, he was being straddled by the man. 

Punches were flying at him left and right, some he could dodge, but most no. Laufey screamed in pain, as each blow pummeled his cheek, making it bruise, and finally, the skin split open. Laufey’s eye was getting a dark ring from the blows, and his upper lip was inflated with blood. Soon the punches ended, which was a relief for Laufey, who moaned in pain. Tony sat on his stomach, anger tame, but still running through his veins. The mobster suddenly grabbed Laufey’s throat, causing the man to choke in surprise.

Tony squeezed with all his might as the body below him jerked with alarm. Laufey tried to scratch at his arms, but the man didn’t let go, he only squeezed harder. Soon, Laufey’s vision was starting to fail, as the pain of being choked diminished. The only thing he could see was the man lean down and whisper to him with a malicious grin on his face.

“You know, this wouldn’t have happened if you knew how to control your kids.” 

Laufey glazed over those words, but couldn’t focus on them more as his eyes closed into endless darkness. Then quickly, a sudden light appeared, as he was in the park again, and he saw his family, who ran over to him and hugged him into oblivion. But the one thing Laufey noticed as he was enveloped in warmth and love of his rekindled loss, is that one person was missing. 

“Loki?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boyos, this chapter almost made me cry. I think it's because I'm quite sensitive though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki escapes, but does he really?

The night in the bedroom was beyond relaxing. After the little “fight” that Thor had displayed in front of Loki, who didn’t respond with any of the allegations thrown at him, instead choosing to sit there frightened on the bed, as he clutched the bed sheets close to him, hoping that Thor would just leave him alone, while the mobster continued to verbally harassed him for something so innocent. But, in his short time of being in Thor’s presence, Loki could somewhat understand the mobster’s mentality. He was childish over him and expressed it very boldly. And deep down, there was nothing more than Loki wanted to do than break away from this insane man-child and run back home into the arms of his family, and call the cops. However, those were just fantasies that he couldn’t do as of now. 

The verbal abuse had ended a few minutes prior, and Loki was soon assaulted differently. Thor, still fuming with his nostrils flared, had roughly laid down beside him, and with one muscled arm, Thor had wrapped his appendage around Loki’s waist and with so much aggression, shoved him back down on the comforter. 

The stripper gasped when his head hit a large pillow, closing his eyes with a wince when his body ached with pain. But, when he opened his eyes again, he wanted to downright scream. He was suddenly face-to-face with Thor and had those chilling blue eyes staring at him, undressing him unwillingly. Though, the stripper managed to compose himself, and instead let the excess saliva in his mouth drop with a fearful gulp. Flinching when Thor reached a huge hand over to his face. Loki felt the sudden warmth of the mobster’s palm on his cheek, as they made tense eye-contact.

“You’re strange.” Thor had said suddenly, his anger was seemingly gone and had morphed into calmness, “You’re not like the others, y’know.”

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, whether it be from Thor’s bipolar behavior or the statement, he didn’t know, but he decided to focus on the statement. He licked his chap lips before he responded with, “How so?”

The stripper’s eyes widened when he saw the mobster smile, it was a strange sight due to it looking surprisingly genuine, with no malice or condescendingness in it, and Loki could only conclude with annoyance, that it wasn’t an appropriate time to smile.

“Because…” Thor trailed off in thought, staring up at the ceiling before turning to the stripper, his smile turning cheeky, “They’d be all over me by now, you’re just laying there, looking like a frightened kitten.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at the mobster’s audacity. His lips reared back in a sneer at how playful the words sounded, how they tried to disguise the true colors of this man, but Loki wasn’t fooled by the bullshit, since he’s experienced one-handingly the real damage Thor can cause.

“Why would I sleep with you when you treated me like complete shit?” Loki barked suddenly, aggression covering up his normal witty tone. The stripper didn’t care when Thor furrowed his own eyebrows and sneered as well.

“Well, if you didn’t act like a complete bitch, and give me what I wanted, I wouldn’t have had to do those things, now would I?” 

At that moment, an indescribable rage filled his heart. The adrenaline came pumping into his veins covering his pain, as his body moved, not on his brain’s command, however. Loki didn’t realize what he was doing until he heard a loud smacking sound and a shout of surprise that rang through his ears. The stripper gasped when he noticed the slight redness on Thor’s cheek; shaped like a handprint. Suddenly the anger he was feeling before dissolved, and fear was taking its place.

With one final look at the man, who glared at him with a growing pissed-off expression, Loki made his decision on the matter; run like hell. Like a bullet firing out of a gun, the stripper flew out of bed and dashed for the door. Memories of the same occurrence flashed through his mind, as it tugged on his heart, telling him that he was destined to fail again.

Loki grabbed the door and flung it open, just when he heard yelling come from behind him. Paying no mind to anything, not to the sounds or his own mind. Loki ran out of the doorway, into the living room, where he looked around rapidly, seeing the bathroom door, he saw another door beside it and dashed that one. Grabbing the handle, he yanked it open and let out a cry of relief when it opened up a hallway. The stripper sprinted out of the door once he heard the creaking of the bed, and ran to the right.

The stripper ran down the corridor, passing by so many doors, and some shady-looking pedestrians that gawked at him and hollered out things that Loki couldn’t make out. But, Loki knew he didn’t have time to focus on that, the one thing he did need to focus on was getting the hell out of this place. Miraculously, the stripper found a spiral staircase. Slowing down just a tad, Loki practically bounced and jumped two steps down at a time. He did this for what seemed like ages, but once his feet had touched the cool porcelain floors of a lobby, he was filled with glee. 

Looking around, he saw the registration desk and two large glass doors at the side of it. Loki smiled, as he left out a shaky laugh before booking it towards the doors. He ran by the people that were housed in the lobby, they all looked at him, and Loki came to the realization that he was still nude. But, as of now, he could give a damn as he grabbed the metal handles and yanked the doors open, stepping outside he felt the cool air fill his lungs. He closed his eyes with a relaxed smile, and let the feeling of freedom suck him in.

“Well, well, well, just the doll I wanted to see.” 

Loki’s eyes snapped open in confusion, training on the familiar voice that stood as a man before him. It was quite dark so facial features were accessible, but Loki could clearly see his brown hair was all messy and his face was bruised. The suit he wore was covered in reddish-brown stains and in his hand was a revolver that he clicked, before bringing it up, pointing it at Loki who let out a loud gasp as the moon shone its light over his face.

Tony grinned, as a crazy look glistened in his eyes, “Come on baby, what’s with that face?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things must come to a close.

Loki stared at the gun frightfully. His eyes flickered from the deadly device to Tony's face. The man looked completely different from when he first met him. Though they both were strangers, Loki could still sense the change. Instead of the care-free aura Tony once had, now he looked downright psychotic. 

"P-please," he whispered suddenly, lips trembling. Whether they did it from the fear he felt or the cold, it didn't matter. "Don't hurt me..."

Tony smirked, his eyes glistening in the night. The sight made Loki's heart drop to the depths of his core. But, at least it was still beating. 

"Hurt you," Tony stated as his eyes ranked over Loki's body. There was no doubt that he could see all the bruises, tears, and marks that Thor had left on him before. Even in the night, they stood out like oil in water. Loki flinched as he heard Tony let out a low-whistle, gun still drawn. The dancer felt uncomfortable as those intimidating eyes kept looking over his body.

"It seems that someone already had their hands on you, doll." 

Tony took a step forward, causing Loki to take a hesitant step back. It wasn't like they had any room to do this charade. The dancer stopped, knowing that if he took one more step back, his nude body would be pressed up against the glass door. Suddenly, he let out a scream as Tony slammed his body up against the door unwillingly. It made a loud thud as his head knocked up against the door. It made his vision flash black for only a second before the blurriness cleared, and those manic eyes were all he could see. Both of them were sharing the same breath, Tony's lips were close to his and reaching closer. Perhaps in another life, Loki would gladly kiss the bastard. Though right now, when a certain death could consume him like it almost did before, he'll gladly take his chances.

Loki's eyes darted in all sorts of directions, trying to find a place to run or an open area with people to help him. But at last, the streets were vacant of life. The dancer felt his heart constrict in his chest as his impending doom inched closer to his lips. Loki closed his eyes tight. Pursing his lips, he had to play this game again, didn't he? Well, if it meant surviving and possibly going home to see his family again, he'll do just about anything. 

The sound of glass breaking made Loki open his eyes. All around him were broken shards of glass shining under the moonlight, he noticed some had a red substance on them. But those were the least of his worries. Loki looked up and saw that Tony was being choked by a familiar thick and tan hand. The dancer glanced behind himself and screamed.

Thor was on the other side of the door, right where Loki was pinned up against. His hair was all matted and his eyes were pierced with aggression. There was blood dripping down his toned forearm, getting on the door itself and pooling on the floor of the entrance. Loki scrambled to get out from under the crossfire, lunging to his left he stumbled over to the sidelines, and with one look behind him, he noticed that Thor was too busy choking the poor bastard to notice him leave. The dancer took this as a queue and ran out of there like a bat out of hell, not looking back towards the torment. He didn't care if he was running away in the middle of the night, didn't care about the honking he heard or the hollering. No, all he cared about was getting home. Back into the embrace of the ones he loved and cherished him.

That would never leave him...no matter what.

* * *

Loki cried out in relief as he saw his small house with the lights on in it. His legs trembled with exhaustion as he willed them to walk up the few steps to get to the door. Loki smiled as tears leaked from his eyes. He was home at last. It didn't matter if he had to explain his disappearance to his family, it didn't matter. All that he wanted to do was to hug his brothers and mother tight and never let go. Heading up to the door, Loki grabbed the knob with shaking hands, hoping that it was unlocked. He turned it to the right and cried out in relief that it turned smoothly. Slowly, he opened the door to the home. Feeling the euphoria coming back of just smelling the familiarity of this place. He took a step in and shut the door softly. 

"Father?" he called out, walking out of the mudroom hesitantly.

"Hel?" 

He walked closer to the stairs, "By?"

Loki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Usually, his brothers would come storming down the stairs when he got home. Hugging him and checking for any wounds on his body.

"Where are you guys? I'm home, I'm here!" he cried out, thinking about going upstairs, but decided to check the family room first. 

The silence he was being consumed by haunted him as he walked the short difference to head to the family room. As he strolled, he saw that a few things were astray. Some walls were punched in and some photos were broken, lying sadly on the ground. Each thing that he saw made Loki's heart stop. But he buried the gut-wrenching feeling that something was wrong far back in his brain. 

"They're fine," he whispered to himself, closing his eyes in comfort as he went to the entrance, "they're in here, sleeping."

Loki smiled as he thought about his family once more before opening his eyes again. His scream could be heard for miles.

The family room was trashed, everything was thrown about, smashed and shattered in pieces. But what lay on the ground of the room made Loki cry out in anguish. The bodies of his brothers and father were strewn about. Blood leaked from their heads and chest. Loki saw that two dead policemen were shot in the same way, but he didn't care as he ran up to Helblindi's corpse first. His skin was cold as Loki touched his neck, crying out as he felt nothing. He did this with Byleistr as well. He let out a wet sniff as tears leaked from his eyes. Finally, he got up to check on his father, who looked the worse. He had bruises on his face and had a gunshot wound straight through the head. There was no point in checking his pulse, there was nothing he could do. So, Loki fell to his knees beside his father's body and cried his heart out. 

"W-w-who did this to you?" Loki asked like he was expecting an answer, he cried more as he looked into the lifeless eyes of his father. Loki's lips trembled and sobbed, lunging forward and hugging the corpse. 

"I shouldn't have gone that night. You told me...y-you told me not to go." 

His eyes leaked rivers and they pooled onto his father's clothing. Loki kept on hugging Laufey's body, wishing that it was warm like it usually was. But it was too cold to be enjoyable, too cold to be anything than it once was. As the teen cried his sorrow, he suddenly caught a glimpse of something shiny. He reluctantly got up from his father's body, coughing as he choked on his tears. The shininess came from a gun on one of the police officer's belt. It was hanging loose in its holster.

Suddenly, Loki felt his whole world evaporate. 

The solution to his problems stood before him, a few feet away. 

Loki stood up on shaky feet and walked over to the death device. It called to him like a siren as he inched closer and closer. He knew that he shouldn't, but what else was left for him. If Thor or Tony found him, he was as good as dead anyway. Loki stopped in his tracks as he saw a car's headlights flash through the main window. Illuminating the gruesome scene for him. Its presence made up Loki's mind already and he reached for the officer's gun. 

* * *

Thor would admit he wasn't a good person. He never was and never will be. The man came to terms with that a long time ago. But, even now, as he reflected on that day when he saw that poor little stripper's body laying on the ground, that he would never be who he wanted to be. Now, as Thor leaned against his balcony, his face worn with age from that day and the many days that followed after it, he wanted peace. It may have been his craziness getting to him, but he could swear he could feel that little stripper's body next to him. Loki haunted his dreams and his thoughts. Whether to taunt him, he didn't know, he just knew he craved the long-dead teen. 

Thor stared off into the sunset. Besides him were three empty bottles of Opioids. 

The orange sunset soon turned into a bright light and then darkness. As Thor got used to his surroundings he realized he was wearing the suit he wore on the day he met Loki. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. Thor looked around and saw that he was in a familiar red lounge. He suddenly heard lights go off and music started to play. Turning around, he saw the tempting figure of Loki. He was in his green laced panties dancing on a pole. In front of the stage was a single lounge chair, Loki saw him looking and continued to beckon Thor closer with the sway of his body. 

Thor gave into the command as he sat down comfortably in the chair, enjoying the sultry way Loki was moving. Soon, Loki progressed and got off the stage, finding himself standing in front of Thor, continuing his sexy dance with the rhythm. Thor rubbed his chin in thought as he watched.

"Is this heaven or hell, Loki?" he said with a raised brow.

Loki just laughed, climbing up onto Thor's body, he wrapped his thin arms around his neck. "It's whatever you want it to be, Daddy." 

Thor hummed before wrapping his arms around the stripper. "I guess this is hell then because heaven wouldn't have anything this good in it." 

"That may be true, Daddy."

Thor stared into those captivating eyes he craved to stare at, ever since the stripper died.

"Are you even real?" he asked, as the stripper kept on grinding their bodies together.

All he was met with was a chuckle before a kiss touched his nose.

"I know you missed me, I'm surprised it took you this long." 

"Why are you here then? Shouldn't an angel like you be with your family?" 

Loki didn't lessen his movements, instead, he kept going, causing both of their bodies to become hotter and hotter. 

"I could see them anytime I want, but I wanted to see you," Loki stated.

"Why? I treated you like shit, love." Thor asked with a groan, his release coming quicker and quicker.

"So I could do this."

The slap ranged his ears and suddenly his vision restored to what it once was. Instead of being in the lounge with Loki, he was in a hospital bed with nurses swarming him like bees in a hive. There was no doubt he was on suicide watch. And as he laid back against the old hospital bed, he cursed. Loki had tricked him, or maybe it was just a dream, Thor couldn't tell. But what he did know, was that it was going to take forever until he could get his chance again to taste that wine-soaked skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by, I'm sorry I haven't been posting in months. I needed a break. But, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and I'm going to start doing other things, but I don't know about the works I haven't finished. But, be prepared, StrawberryPoP isn't dead!


End file.
